Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes
by Tokoyami
Summary: Having been left and hurt for too many years by too many people, Steven Hyde decides to forget about relationships, trust, and love. But then someone decides to learn and help the person behind blue eyes. Will Steven let them in or will he shun them out
1. Start Me Up

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. I truly love That '70's Show, but sadly I do not own the show or any of its characters. The title is based off a song by a band called The Who. The song is called 'Behind Blue Eyes'. I do not own it. Also the chapter title is a song by The Rolling Stones. I do not own that either.

Hyde: Will you shut up and start the story now?

Tokoyami: Okay fine…meanie

Chapter One 

Start Me Up

_Click. _I raise the newly opened can to my lips to quench my thirsty and dry mouth with the most filling liquid…beer. I gratefully drink half the can in one gulp.

"Ahh…nothing like a good beer to start me up in the morning," I said to myself before I took another swig of beer.

I continued to watch yet another government endorsed commercial to try to convince its watchers to buy a "high-tech" grill before the Fourth of July. I rolled my eyes. I mean, come on, the government manipulates our nation's day of independence by making us think that we have to buy grills, watermelon, and fireworks to make us appreciate our Founding Fathers. Not that the fireworks are a bad idea, I could use some of those when I get really bored, maybe I could shoot a couple at Fez. _heh… heh_

There I was planning a fun afternoon for myself when the least person I wanted to see at the moment came waltzing into the basement. The familiar smell of vanilla and flowers came to my nostrils. It was her.

"Steven, have you seen Michael anywhere?" Jackie Burkhart asked while putting a hand on her hip. I noticed she was wearing one of those designer shirts (brown) with a pair of acid green bellbottoms that showed off her figure. I also noticed how the shirt was a little snug around her breasts.

"Steven, hello I am talking to you," Jackie said irritated. She was now right in front of me. Ahh could she never shut up.

"Oh yeah I think I did, he said he was going to The Hub," I quickly replied a little too nicely. She squinted suspiciously at me, but decided to believe me.

"Thanks." She quickly turned and headed for the door. I watched her backside leave; hey it was more interesting than the T.V.

Jackie and Kelso…what a joke. They were always on and off…like a never-ending soap opera. I had purposely told Jackie the wrong way because I actually knew that Kelso had been at a party the night before and was probably passed out on the floor with a girl on him. I did not want Jackie to see that. I really don't care what she sees; I just don't want her coming running to me and crying on my shoulder, forcing me to comfort. I am pretty Zen, but I hate women's tears, even if they are Jackie's.

I, Steven Hyde, am not one to be weak. I do not trust anyone, so that is why I don't get attached to anyone. They will make me weak and vulnerable and I will just be left again…just like my "parents." The longest relationship I was in was…a week. That is pretty good for my standards.

I sighed, thinking about summer. School had just let out three days ago, and I was already bored. I hate school, but there is just never anything really fun to do around Point Place…unless it was illegal. This will be my last year of high school, and then I can get out of this boring hellhole and explore the world. Don't get me wrong; I am very grateful the Forman's took me in. I have just had to many bad memories here. I have to leave and make a new life.

I got up and shut off the damn television because that stupid grill commercial came on for the fifth time; it was beginning to annoy the hell out of me. Oh well I guess I should get up and actually start my day.

**Author's Note:** I know the first chapter was short and a little boring, but it will get much more interesting. I have many ideas for this story. Please review comments and critism is always welcome.


	2. Money

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews. I always write better when others encourage me. The title of this chapter is another song by Pink Floyd called 'Money.' From now on I will try to name my titles after songs I like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters

Chapter Two 

Money

Jackie walked swiftly from the Forman household toward her car. She turned into the driveway and hoped in her adorable silver topless bug. (A/N: Not sure what kind of car Jackie would have, but this car fits her well.) She put her keys in the ignition and started the car. She leaned and sighed; she loved the sound of her _expensive_ car smoothly starting. She began to back out the driveway when she noticed a familiar noise. She looked around but she couldn't see who was making the noise. Finally she looked in the back and discovered the source of the racket: It was the sound of Eric Forman and Donna Pinciotti attempting to make out.

"What the hell are you two doing in the back of my car?" Jackie yelled while rethinking her question, "Actually what the hell are you _attempting_ to do in the back of my car?" She turned off her car and sat there waiting for an answer while the two finished their disgusting "make-out."

"Oh Jackie, this is your car?" Donna sat up while fixing her shirt (plaid and flannel as usual), "Eric and I thought Mrs. Forman convinced Red to let her get a new car. She began to pull her hands through her straight, red hair.

"Yeah, but now that I know that it's yours, I swear I could smell your scent," Eric chuckled while adjusting his collar, "I felt like you were watching us like some freak…like Fez."

"Hey, I take that offensively!"

There was a bump and a "Goddamn car!" heard from the trunk. Suddenly Fez emerged from the car. He walked over to them and said, "I will have you know that I could barely hear anything through the wall anyway. I couldn't even see anything, and it would have been a waste of my time except I found this bag of gummy bears. So I will be leaving know."

Fez walked away while trying to open his newfound treasure, but ended up socking himself in the face because he had pulled to hard on the plastic. Jackie, Donna, and Eric just stood there with their mouths hanging open for about two minutes. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Usually I am totally grossed out by Fez watching me make out," Donna laughed while getting out of the car, " But seeing him hit himself in the face while trying to open that bag was just hilarious."

"Yeah," Eric agreed, "Only next time let's make out in a private area." He wiggled his eyebrows at down, who in return gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Next time don't make out in my car and get slobber on the interior," Jackie rolled her eyes while restarting her car, "Better yet, don't make until I am fifty yards away." Her request fell on deaf ears because Donna and Eric were already gone. P_robably went to make out again._

Jackie was driving down the highway trying to push the repulsive memories of Eric and Donna out of her mind. But this reminded her a little bit of her and Michael. Lately, she had become less controlling and snobby. Ever since her father had gone on that extremely long business trip to Sweden.

She had been watching television late at night. A national geographic program came on about third world nations. It made Jackie realize how unfortunate so many were. It made her thoughtful, which lead to her to read books. One of the books was a romance novel, not a mushy romance novel, but a novel that thought about how to be a true lover. It said stuff like being less controlling and more loving. Jackie could only remember a few tips of advice because she had fallen asleep with the book on her head.

Now as Jackie was driving, she thought maybe she could better her relationship with Michael if she was a better lover. So she did not tell Michael to get her stuff or take her places as much as she used to. She also tried complimenting him and not complimenting herself…as much. Jackie felt more loving, but she had been seeing less of Michael. This saddened her a bit, but she thought maybe he was adjusting to her new and improved ways.

She continued to ponder and she remembered something. This morning, Steven had seemed less hostile. And not just this morning…lately Steven had seemed a bit nicer towards her. For one, he had quit flinching when she entered the room; now he just usually ignored her or barely talked to her. But it was an improvement because he talked to her without burning her in every sentence. Maybe Steven was noticing her changes.

She thought back to him sitting there on the couch by himself. She wanted to join him…. Whoa, whoa, whoa…where did that come from was she actually thinking of Steven…Steven Hyde, her sworn enemy…was she thinking of him on friendly terms. Okay this has to stop now.

Jackie turned on the radio. It was on a station playing rock and roll. Uh, Michael must have changed it. Jackie was about to turn to a disco station when the radio station man announced the next song: Money by Pink Floyd.

"Well that sounds like an interesting title," Jackie said to herself. She decided to listen to the song while she continued her hunt for Michael. She wasn't even realizing that she was beginning to share to interests as her "hated enemy"…Steven Hyde.

**Author's Note: **I hoped you found that chapter more interests. Anyway on the topic of pairings: this story is eventually going to be J/H, but I can make it J/K for a few chapters or I can make them break up in the next chapter. So tell me what you want in your reviews, I will write the next chapter soon.


	3. Jackie in the Sky With Diamonds

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note:** Well I did not get any feedback on pairings, just requests to update soon. So I will go ahead and write the next chapter and do what I want with the pairings. Thank you all so much for the reviews. The title of this chapter is based of a song by The Beatles called 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds.' I just changed Lucy to Jackie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters.

Chapter Three 

Jackie in the Sky With Diamonds

After Hyde finally found enough strength to get his butt off the couch he decided to head upstairs to eat breakfast. He first disposed his beer can so Red wouldn't blow a fuse and give himself another heart attack. When I came to the kitchen Kitty was cooking, as usual, and Eric and Donna were sited at the table.

"Oh…my…"Eric gasped his eyes getting wider, "Is that Steven Hyde? It is a new record, he's actually eating breakfast before noon." Eric stood up and began clapping.

"Sit down dumbass." Red has entered the kitchen. Eric immediately sat down. I took a seat at the table. Kitty placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me.

"It is so wonderful of you to join us Steven," Kitty said before taking her own place at the table.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Forman," Hyde said before digging into the meal in front of him.

"Eric why don't you go do something before I have to stick my foot up your ass?" Red questioned while reading the paper.

"Oh I don't know. I just wanted to ask Hyde a question," Eric answered. He turned to Hyde," So how is that delicious bacon?" He put an emphasis on the 'con' of bacon. (A/N: like in that one episode where he kept teasing Red) Red just glared at him.

Hyde finished his breakfast and got up to leave. "Thanks again Mrs. Forman," he said before going back downstairs.

"And into his dark cold lair he goes to plot more revolts against the government," Eric commented before getting kicked out of thekitchen by Red.

---

Steven went back into the basement. He went over to the record player. He looked down to see what record was on the player: The Beatles. It was Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. The Beatles weren't his favorite, but he respected them and their music. So Hyde turned the record on. He randomly chose a groove to listen to. He then headed to his room. The first notes of 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds' began to play.

He thought this song was peculiar with its lyrics about marmalade skies and tangerine trees. He continued to listen…

Somebody calls you, you answer quit slowly 

_A girl wit kaleidoscope eyes.._

Hmm... a girl with kaleidoscope eyes Hyde thought to himself. It makes it sound like the girl has sparkling eyes. Immediately one image popped in his head. A girl, who was on shorter side, looking up at him smiling, her eyes twinkling…

"Why would I be thinking of…Jackie," Hyde said himself, "She's the devil…she would not have _kaleidoscope _eyes. Hyde sat down frustrated and put his face in his hands. Again that image appeared. "Damn it," Hyde said to himself and stood up. Why would he be thinking of her? She was a preppy, cheerleader who latched herself onto Kelso.

Hyde got up and decided he needed some fresh air. The fumes from the basement were really starting to take a toll on him if they made him think of Jackie. Just as Hyde's hand was about to reach for the doorknob, the door opened. Into to his chest, walked Jackie. It took both them a bit to recover from the shock. Surprisingly, Jackie recovered first.

"Oh, I am so sorry for running into you Steven," Jackie apologized looking up at him.

"Kaleidoscope eyes…"Hyde muttered to himself while still staring at her. He did not realize Jackie was looking a bit uncomfortable trapped between him and the now closed door.

"Huh?" Jackie titled her head curiously.

Hyde blinked twice and shook his head. "Oh sorry Jackie...I was just mumbling lyrics from a song I had just listened to. It is still stuck in my head." Hyde then realized that Jackie was still compressed between him and the door and he also took note of the feeling of the breasts he had been admiring earlier today pressed against his toned chest. What the hell? Hyde thought to himself. He quickly stepped back and walked to his chair.

Jackie stood there at a loss of words. She then decided to walk over and sit on the couch. She looked and Hyde and then back at the television, which had been turned on again.

"Hyde," Jackie began, "I went to The Hub. Kelso wasn't there. Are you sure he said he was going there?" Hyde looked over at her. He was about to lie again, but then he looked into those eyes. They held trust and…sadness?

"No…he didn't go to The Hub," Hyde betrayed himself. He gave into those eyes. He went against the ways of Zen. Emotions weren't supposed to get in the way.

"Well, where is he?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, you need to stop being a possessive girlfriend," Hyde began, "Kelso is his own person. He doesn't need to help him with everything."

Jackie eyes looked down. She sighed. She then looked sadly at Hyde. "You're right Steven. Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to…to…" Jackie then got up and turned to leave.

"Jackie wait…" Hyde betrayed himself once again and stood up, "I am not exactly sure where he is but I guess I could help you find him. I have nothing else to do anyway."

"Oh thank you Steven," Jackie replied. She then went over to him and hugged him. Hyde's eyebrows shot up. He was not just surprised because he hugged him. He was more surprised that he was not disgusted. However, he was mostly shocked that she could trust so easily.

So the two headed out the door and into Hyde's El Camino. He did not want to be in a bug. So Jackie entered on the passenger side and buckled up. Hyde started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. He glanced over at Jackie and noticed she was staring out the window at the sky.

**Author's Note:** That's it for chapter three. I hoped you liked it. I am sorry it took so long to post. I was holiday weekend and I was visiting the fair and family. Well please review and give advice and/or requests.


	4. Teenage Wasteland

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note:** Cutevballer18, thank you for the wonderful suggestion of Kelso's extreme jealousy. I will write that in the next chapter because this chapter focuses on mostly Jackie. The title for this chapter is based on a song by The Who called 'Teenage Wasteland."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs that I am using for chapter titles.

Chapter Four 

Teenage Wasteland

Jackie watched as numerous trees flicked past the window as the car drove down the highway. She sighed and rested her head against the window. They had been in the car for about fifteen minutes, yet both Hyde and her had barely spoken to each other the whole time. She had been wondering why he had willingly volunteered to help her find Michael. She had expected him to insult her or at least ignore her. But, Steven had come up to and said he would help her. He almost said it nicely. But hey, she wasn't one to complain…at least he had kind to her. It must be those techniques from that one book about being a better lover that have made him realize that I am a nice person.

Jackie looked over at Hyde. He was looking straight ahead with both hands on the stirring wheel. If only she could see his eyes through those damn glasses. Why did he always wear them? They blocked his blue eyes, which in fact were quite deep and…what the hell Jackie? What are you thinking? How can you think about him like that? It is against all nature! Stop… okay I need a distraction.

Jackie looked around her. She couldn't find anything, except the window controller. So she rolled down her window. Instantly the wind blew through her hair. The wind seemed to be like a vacuum cleaner that sucked all the dust up. It got rid of all her thoughts of Steven. Instead she was thinking of how lovely her hair felt against her face.

------

Hyde lazily turned on the radio. He had been driving this car for fifteen minutes and the silence was really starting to bug him. What was bugging him even more was that he was spending his afternoon willingly with Jackie. Why had he volunteered to help her find Kelso? For one, he knew where he was. And he knew Jackie wouldn't like what she was going to see.

Hyde had noticed that Jackie had been getting nicer and less controlling these days. She no longer always made Kelso buy her things and take her places. She rarely complimented herself. In fact, she had even genuinely complimented him a few times. He had started to accept Jackie a bit these last few weeks. He no longer flinched when she entered the room like he used to. He even once said she looked nice.

It seems Kelso has taken this new freedom as an advantage instead of a gift. He now went to more parties and got drunk more often. And Hyde knew he was cheating on Jackie. However, now Kelso cheated with more girls and more frequently. This sometimes made Hyde angry. But, then Hyde would snap to his senses and realize this was Jackie who Kelso was cheating on…why should he care. It is her fault for letting him have more freedom. But then Hyde would become confused. He didn't like Jackie when she was always controlling Kelso, but now he didn't like how Kelso was taking advantage of her kindness. God damn it! He was getting so confused.

Hyde noticed Jackie out of the corner of his eye looking at him. Just stare straight ahead…star straight ahead. She kind of shook her head and hastily looked around her. She then began to roll her window down. What is she doing? Hyde finally looked over at Jackie. He was frozen. His whole body wouldn't move. His eyes wouldn't blink. He was staring at Jackie. She had her eyes closed, a smile on her face, and her hair swirling around her face. She looked so…so… at peace and content. Hyde never saw Jackie like this. She was always either stressed or mad. He never saw her like this.

"Steven, look out!" Jackie had opened her eyes and was now looking at the road. Hyde turned his head around and quickly slammed on the brakes. He had nearly run into the back of a car waiting at a traffic light.

"Wow. That was a close one." Hyde blinked and waited for the light to change. Jackie just stared at him.

"Why weren't you paying attention to the road?" Jackie questioned.

"Well, because…"Hyde had to think of an answer quick, "Because I was getting so freakin' cold and I was about to tell you to roll up your damn window." There that was a good answer. Jackie just blinked at him and then turned. She began to roll up her window. She then turned back around her seat and placed her hands in her lap. After five minutes of silence she spoke.

"You know where Kelso is, don't you?" Jackie whispered. She then looked at Hyde expecting an answer.

"Jackie I told you," Hyde began, "I might know where he is-"

"You know where Kelso is, don't you?" Jackie repeated firmly. Hyde sighed and turned off the radio.

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Here."

Hyde pulled the car up in front of a pretty good-sized house on the outskirts of Point Place. Jackie quickly opened the door and slid out of the car. She then headed swiftly towards the house. After a few moments, Hyde turned off the ignition and followed her. He sensed something he did not like. It felt so familiar. He headed towards the front door. He opened the door. Instantly, the smell of beer, weed, and puke filled his nostrils. He shook his head and followed Jackie's receding footsteps. He noticed people lying over the floor; some had discarded clothing. The bodies and puke looked like piles of waste. _Teenage wasteland…_ This does not look good. He turned the corner and stopped.

There standing stock-still in front of him was Jackie. She seemed frozen on the spot. He looked in front of her and immediately regretted ever bringing Jackie here.

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger. I already have a pretty good idea what is going to happen next, but if anyone has any suggestions say them in a review. I am so sorry this chapter took so long to update. I just got back from a volleyball camp that started on Monday. Also I will be on vacation starting tomorrow, so I will not be able to update this story for at least one week. I am pretty sure I will be gone on another vacation shortly after I return from the one that I am going on tomorrow. So please review and I will update the next chapter as soon as possible.


	5. Box of Rain

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but I just got back from vacation yesterday. Sorry I made you all wait so long, but finally here is the fifth chapter of Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes. The title of this chapter is based on a song by The Grateful Dead called 'Box of Rain.'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs that I am using for my chapter titles.

Chapter Five

Box of Rain

Sadness and numbness was mostly all he could see. But he could faintly see betrayal and hurt and a tint of angry hidden behind them. His eyes held all these emotions many years ago…first when his father left, then when his mother left. When the only ones who he had ever trusted and maybe loved had abandoned him forever. Frozen motionless…everything had seemed to stop, even the beating of his heart, as he had watched them leave. He had stood in the doorway just like she did now, with the same emotions painted on his eyes. Those emotions had been what were behind Steven Hyde's blue eyes many years before now. And now he stood to the side of Jackie Burkhart, whose eyes were now expressing the same emotions. Hyde just gazed into them, remembering every painful feeling…and he felt her sorrow. He wasn't feeling her pain right now, but he was hurting with her because of memory.

Jackie Burkhart was experiencing the same emotions he had once felt so long ago. Except it pained him more, for some peculiar reason, to see her feel these emotions. He hated the sadness in her eyes and how she just stared numbly. But most of all he hated Kelso. This especially startled him because he had never even cared when Kelso had cheated on Jackie before with Laurie or any other girl. But now he utterly loathed him. What had happened? It's Jackie…the Jackie who you supposedly "hate." He looked at her again and his thoughts stopped.

She had started to frown and tilt her head. She didn't even look surprised that Kelso was currently making out with another girl. Jackie just gazed at them, looking like she had known all along. And back in the car, when she asked where Kelso was, it seemed like she was just asking "Where is he cheating on me with another girl, now?" His fist clenched. He began to anger, which was not a good thing.

---

_Why? Why did he have to keep doing this to me? Was I not enough to satisfy him? Why did he have to keep breaking my heart?_

These thoughts flashed through Jackie's head after she had finally let the scene before her sink in. It looked so familiar, and it should have. Just when she was beginning to get over the last time he cheated, he would run off and cheat again. It was beginning to wear Jackie down. She knew that she no longer loved him the way she had used to. But still it hurt her to see her first love in front of her kissing another girl. She was sad that it had to be this way. She had always dreamed herself with Michael in the future, married, and with children. But her dreams had been broken and she had been crashed back to reality. She had even tried to make this relationship work. She had been less demanding and more loving. But it seemed Michael had cheated even quicker this time.

She looked once more and frowned. She tilted her head. He was so predictable…then why did her heart still hurt. Would she always feel like this towards Michael? She sighed. She didn't want to hurt anymore. It was so tiresome and even though she should be used to it by now…each time Michael cheated she hurt more and more.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. Startled she slowly looked up. It was Steven. He was looking at her. But it wasn't his usually cold, indifferent look. He was looking at her with understanding and sympathy. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they were holding these same emotions. And turned and pulled her away from the room…away from the hurtful scene…away from Michael. He never once let go of her arm until they reached the car. He opened the door for her and she got in his car. He then went around and got into the driver's seat. He started the ignition and sped away from the house…from the party…from Michael.

_What had he done? Why had he done it?_

Hyde drove home as he pondered the actions he had just committed. He had taken Jackie by the arm and led her out of the house. He had done it because he felt like punching Kelso. He had to get away. Then why had he taken Jackie with him? _Because she looked just like he did when his loved ones left him._ Shut up! That's not the reason…she looked so sad…and…and I hated to see her sad. But why…why had I even cared? I am not supposed to care.

It began to rain. Why did the weather have to match the mood? God damn weather…probably the government's fault again. He angrily thought of what to do next. He glanced over at Jackie. She was staring out of the window again.

I'm so confused…Why…why did he take me…why didn't he leave me…why was everything so confusing.

Jackie was contemplating over what had just happened. She had gone from heartbreak to gratitude…and some other feeling she had never felt towards Hyde before. All of these events had happened so quickly and she was beginning to tire. All this thinking was causing her to become fatigued. So Jackie decided to stop thinking about what just happened and look out the window. Great, it was raining. But, it wasn't the hard raining…just a light drizzle.

_Look out of any window  
any morning, any evening, any day  
Maybe the sun is shining  
birds are winging or  
rain is falling from a heavy sky -_

Soft lyrics were filling her ears. I guess Steven turned on the radio. She continued to listen to the gentle music. It was talking about dreams and a box of rain. She was too tired to try to understand the lyrics. But she did notice that the third verse was matching her life.

_Walk into splintered sunlight  
Inch your way through dead dreams  
to another land  
Maybe you're tired and broken  
Your tongue is twisted  
with words half spoken  
and thoughts unclear  
What do you want me to do  
to do for you to see you through  
A box of rain will ease the pain  
and love will see you through_

Jackie looked over at Hyde and smiled a soft smile. Hyde saw her and returned the smile reassuringly. He had chosen the right song to play. For the rest of the ride home, the two sat in silence while listening to The Grateful Dead. There were many excellent songs, but Box of Rain fit the moment just right. They arrived at Jackie's house. Jackie thanked Hyde and exited the car. She walked slowly toward her door.

She was about to enter when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around and came about three inches from Hyde's chest. She looked up at Hyde's face, the position felling all to familiar.

"Jackie…"Hyde began, "Are…are you going to be all right? Because…because you can always come to me if you need help or whatever…" Why hell was he saying this?

"Thank you Steven," Jackie smiled, "It might take awhile, but I'll eventually get over it. And Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me…it really helped."

"Whatev-…any time."

Neither knew who moved first, but somehow the heartbroken princess ended up in the "emotionless" Hyde's arms. And they stood there embracing each other in the rain.

**Author's Note: **I hoped you like the chapter. Again sorry the update took so long. I hope you all like love triangles because I am hoping to have one in the next few chapters. Please review and criticism is always welcome.


	6. Dazed and Confused

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. Unexpectedly, my mom told me we were going on vacation the next day for about two weeks. So I had no time to update. The title of this chapter is based on a song by Led Zeppelin called 'Dazed and Confused.' I made this chapter extra long because I haven't updated in two weeks. So enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs that I am using for my chapter titles.

Chapter Six

Dazed and Confused

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hyde groaned and rolled over in his cot. He opened his tired eyes slowly. They began to focus on the basement wall. He was exhausted. Hyde had stayed up late last night. He had been thinking and trying to sort things out in his mind. So many events had happened yesterday. Hyde hadn't had that much drama in his life since, I guess since his parents left. Usually he was laid back and didn't mess with all that emotional crap.

But yesterday he had made a mistake and helped someone whose life revolved around drama. Bad move on his part…or maybe not. If he hadn't been there she would have had to face all those events by herself. In fact, she probably would have still been standing in the door way with those sad eyes…_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Arghh, more tapping. Who would be down here in the morning bothering him while he was trying to sleep? It was probably…

"Not now Jackie," Hyde muttered groggily while placing his head in his pillow, "I am trying to get some very much needed sleep."

"Hyde, man, it's me," Eric made his way over to a chair and sat down, "Why would it be Jackie?"

"Uhh…" Hyde stalled looking for an answer. He didn't really know the answer himself. It was probably because he had just been thinking about Jackie, but he couldn't tell Eric that.

"Hyde?" Eric's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said, Speaking of Jackie, did she ever find Kelso?" Eric repeated, "She was looking for him yesterday, and she found me and Donna making out in her car. Then she made a whole big deal out of, just as Jackie usually does." As soon as Eric had spoken these words, flashbacks of yesterday zoomed through Hyde's mind.

"Oh yeah," Hyde slightly growled at the mention of Kelso's name, "She found him all right." The scene of Kelso sucking off some girl's face while Jackie stood in the doorway found its way to the front of his mind.

"Hyde, what is wrong with you man?" Eric questioned suspicious of Hyde's new behavior, "And where were you yesterday? Usually I would find you down here complaining about how the government is trying to trick us by endorsing stupid commercials so that we spend more money on watermelon or something."

"Hey man, they are trying to fool us into spending more money on watermelon," Hyde protested, "Just watch the retarded grill commercial. You can't miss it, they play it about every ten minutes-"

"Okay Hyde. I believe you," Eric interrupted while putting his hands up in exasperation, "Now back to the question: Where were you yesterday?"

Hyde pushed his shades up so that they were completely covering his eyes. They were the only part of him that ever gave away his emotions. He debated on whether he should tell the truth or if he should lie. Eric was his best friend and he was too tired to think of a good excuse to fool Eric. He wasn't talking to Fez or Kelso, who were easy to lie to. So Hyde eventually decided to give in and tell the truth.

"I was with Jackie yesterday," Hyde sighed expecting what Eric would say next.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Eric eyes bugged out and his mouth and his mouth dropped, "You and Jackie…together? Those three words would never be in the same sentence unless the sentence was: Because of their hatred for each other, Jackie and Hyde would never be together."

Eric cracked up at his own joke while Hyde just continued to stare at him.

"Forman"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Okay, so Hyde why were you with Jackie," Eric interrogated, "Did she use her evil mind powers to control you?"

"God Forman, you have been watching way too much Star wars," Hyde said, "Anyway I volunteered to help Jackie find Kelso."

"But why-"

'Because, she would have made me anyway," Hyde knew this was a lie, but he wanted Eric to stop questioning him. It was beginning to annoy him.

"Hyde-" Eric began, but was quickly cut off by Hyde, who had grown tired with this conversation.

"Hey Forman," Hyde stood up, "Doesn't the new Luke Skywalker doll come out in stores today?"

"It is an action figure not a…" Eric jumped up as the rest of Hyde's words sunk in, "You're right. It does come out today. I remember now, the reason I came down here in the first place was to ask you if you knew where my five bucks on my dresser went. I bet Laurie took it…"

Hyde fingered the five dollars in his pocket that he had "found" in Eric's room yesterday while he had been looking for a pair of socks to borrow.

"No, I haven't seen it," Hyde saw Eric's eyes look downward, "But I will lend you some money if you promise to pay me back with interest."

"Oh thank you so much Hyde," Eric face lit up with excitement, "I promise that I will pay you back with interest."

Hyde reluctantly placed the five dollars from his pocket in Eric's awaiting hands. With the interest he would be receiving he wasn't too sad to see it go. Hey it wasn't even his money to begin with. And he could wait. His saying was, "The more money for pot, the better the high."

"Do you want to come Hyde?" Eric asked while stuffing the five in his pocket, "I heard that there is a guy who works there who sells beer without even checking for an I.D."

"I guess I'll come," Hyde said, "I'm already awake anyway. And I don't really have anything planned for the day, so I might as well come with you. Wouldn't want little Eric to get lost."

----

Jackie sighed as she brushed her long, wavy brunette hair. She was sitting at her vanity and was attempting to get ready for the day. But her heart just wasn't in it. Michael had almost always been her motivation for trying to look her best. And if it wasn't him, it was to impress another person. But after what happened yesterday, Jackie had lost complete motivation. If her looks hadn't kept Michael from cheating on her, what would? She would admit that she wasn't the nicest person. Lately, she had even been trying to be nicer. It appeared that Michael hadn't even noticed anything, except her lack of trying to control him. Steven had seemed to notice, but what good would that do. He hated her.

She put her brush down and sighed while looking in her drawers. She wasn't even in the mood to add make-up on her face. It had been a long time since she had gone a day without make-up. Jackie was not used to the feeling of not having anything on her face. She felt a little…free. But she probably looked horrible. Jackie looked into the mirror. She blinked twice in surprise. She didn't look ugly, just different. Everyone else would most likely think that she looked ugly. She felt that way on the inside. Michael had cheated on her, and it was probably because he was tired of her being a mean snob. But she had tried to be nicer…guess it didn't work.

A few tears began to roll down her cheeks. She continued to gaze at her reflection. She was actually glad that she had not put on make-up because if she had her mascara would have been smeared. She wiped away the tears away. She had promised herself that she would stop crying…it was a useless thing. Jackie stood up and walked over to her closet. Her eyes warily flicked over all the usual bright and colorful outfits. She really was not in the mood today to wear one of them. She rummaged through them looking for an outfit less vivid. She found a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, and a red plaid flannel jacket. Donna must have left the jacket here when she had last slept over.

She changed into the clothes and stared at her full-length mirror. Again she looked different, but not as bad as she had expected. She put on a simple hemp necklace for an accessory. She actually felt a bit good in the looser clothing. Jackie usually wore such tighter clothes that sometimes she felt like they were suffocating her skin. She placed some black shoes that she didn't even knew she owned on her feet. She glanced over at her nightstand and saw a piece of paper.

She walked over to it and picked the paper up. She read over it twice. She had forgotten to go to the drugstore to talk to the pharmacist about this. She quickly found a black knit bag and put her wallet and the doctor's note in it. She decided to skip breakfast and headed straight to the driveway. She hopped in her bug and drove off towards the drugstore.

----

Hyde painfully sat through another of Eric's explanations on Star Wars. Today's topic was why Eric thought Luke would defeat Darth Vader in the end. He sighed and looked out the window while pretending to listen. He nodded his head at random times and went 'hmm' every few minutes. Why had he agreed to go with Eric? Oh yeah, free beer. Hyde smirked at the answer. Eric just rambled on and on. God does he ever shut up? I guess this show means a lot to him.

"And that is why Luke will beat Darth Vader!" Eric ended his explanation, "Just try to prove me wrong. I dare you!" Hyde looked over at him. He was staring at him with a gleam in his eye.

"Forman, man, there is no way in hell that I would even try to prove you wrong," Hyde said, "I mean you seem to know what you're talking about." Maybe if he just agreed with him, then Eric would just shut his mouth.

"Yeah that's right," Eric cocked a smile, "Don't even try to mess with The Master. You would never win."

Hyde just rolled his eyes. Like he would want to even talk about Star Wars. Oh well, he wasn't saying anything because he was getting money out of this. Man, he wasn't even sure if listening to this was worth.

"We're here," Eric exclaimed in a singsong voice. He pulled the Vista Cruiser into the parking lot in front of the drugstore. Eric quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

"Come on Hyde," Eric whined, "Hurry out or they will be all sold out."

"Forman, you don't have to worry," Hyde said as exited the car, "There only a couple of other cars here. I think they'll have enough. And you forgot to lock the car." Eric locked the car and walked with a hop in his step towards the store. Hyde sighed and followed. It was like a little kid waiting to open Christmas presents.

----

Jackie walked down the aisles towards the back of the store. Jackie went past the hygiene section and the greeting card aisle. She walked past a row of dolls from Star Wars. She stopped at the counter and rung the bell. A middle-aged women came about five seconds later. She smiled and spoke.

"How may I help you?"

"Well," Jackie began while pulling her doctor's note out of her bag, "I just remembered that I was supposed to see a pharmacist about this." She handed the paper over the women and continued while the women began to read, "I think there has been a mistake because I got that at my check-up last month. But I forgot to come here, but I have been feeling fine."

"Oh my dear," the pharmacist said, "If you received this last month and you haven't acted on it, then you have to start immediately."

----

Hyde followed Eric towards the Star Wars section. He stood to the side, as Eric looked at all the Star Wars merchandise excitedly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for Eric to hurry up.

"Oh my dear, if you received this last month and you haven't acted on it, then you have to start immediately."

He turned to the side and looked for the source of the voice. He saw a girl standing at the pharmacist counter and the pharmacist giving instructions. He knew he shouldn't listen, but he was bored.

"It says here," the pharmacist explained to the girl, "that you are not eating enough. Therefore, you have not been receiving enough vitamins and minerals. It says you especially lack iron. If this continues, you may develop anemia. Anemia is an iron deficiency condition that causes a decrease of red blood cells in the blood." Hyde titled his head and tried to listen harder.

"It is caused by a lack of iron in the diet, poor iron absorption in the body, or from blood loss. In young patients it is more likely to be caused by poor intake in the diet. Anemia develops slowly over time after iron stores have been depleted in the body. Early and mild iron deficiency and anemia may cause no noticeable symptoms in many people."

If there is not enough iron in the blood you may feel tired and cold, have problems concentrating, are more prone to infection, and find it difficult to learn. Naturally many other things could cause similar symptoms. Iron deficiency can lead to anemia and shortness or breath and dizziness. Usually a significant degree of anemia is needed to cause symptoms like these. Iron deficiency is more common among children, women, and pregnant women."

The girl gasped as she took in all this information. She mumbled something that Hyde couldn't here. But the pharmacist answered.

"Red meat and vegetables will help you receive more iron. But remember, you haven't developed anemia yet, but you could be very close to. However, iron deficiency can be present before actual anemia develops. Actual anemia only develops once iron deficiency becomes more severe."

"So I suggest you buy many vegetables and plenty of meat. I strongly suggest broccoli, celery, and any other greens. And just start eating more."

The girl nodded and sighed in relief. She placed her hands on the counter and said something a low whisper. Hyde strained to hear it, but he couldn't.

"You don't have enough money to buy a lot of food? My dear, here take these five dollars," the women tried to give the girl money, but the girl refused to take it, "I insist. This should be enough for a few days, but maybe you can find some person who may help."

"Thank you"

That was the first time Hyde had heard the girl's voice. It sounded awfully familiar, but whom did he know that couldn't afford to buy enough food for themselves. Just then the girl turned. No, it couldn't be….

----

Great, she had just been told she could develop anemia with her poor eating habits. And she didn't have enough money to avoid it. Well she did have money for a few days, but what happens after that. God, first Michael and now she doesn't eat enough. What could possibly be next? Just then Jackie turned.

Oh god… why was he here. No one was supposed to now. She had deliberately come early to avoid running into someone. Why was he here? Jackie looked to the side and saw Eric holding a Star Wars box. Oh that was why Hyde was here. Jackie panicked. Maybe he doesn't recognize me, I mean look at the way I am dressed. Oh great, now I probably look ugly to him. Wait why does that matter?

"Jackie?" Hyde's voice broke her from all of her thoughts.

"Um," Jackie replied quietly, "Didn't expect to see you here." She gazed down at her feet to ashamed to look into his blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone," Hyde questioned, "You could get…Jackie I didn't know you…"

"Oh Hyde," Jackie interrupted, "There is nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Look," Jackie held up the money, "I have enough money."

"Yeah," Hyde snapped, "For a few days. Jackie we have to do something about it." Why did he care? The same question was going through Hyde's mind.

"I don't know what to do," Jackie sniffled, "Ever since my dad went to prison, I've barely had enough money for anything. My mom's always in Mexico and my dad's in jail."

"Jackie," Hyde moved towards her, "You didn't tell anyone you were having these problems?"

"I didn't want to be a burden," Jackie whispered. Hyde shook his head in disbelief.

"Jackie, I do not think your health would be burden," Hyde stated, "You need to start eating more, or you could develop anemia."

"I know, I know," Jackie agreed, "But I don't know where to get the food."

Hyde stood there facing her. He was thinking about the situation.

"Jackie, come with Eric and me," Hyde took her arm again and led her over to Eric who was staring at his newly purchased Star Wars doll.

"Forman, do you think your parents would mind if Jackie had dinner with us tonight?" Hyde questioned, giving him a look that told Eric he better answer correctly.

"Umm…sure," Eric answered slowly, wondering why Hyde was asking.

The three made their way to the parking lot. They went by Jackie's car.

"Wait, what about your car?" Hyde stopped.

"Oh, I'll get it later," Jackie said quietly. She walked a little further and turned around, "I just want to thank both of you for caring. Eric, in case you didn't here the pharmacist, I haven't been eating enough food. I especially haven't been eating enough iron, so I might develop anemia. I do not have enough money to buy food because my father is in prison and my mother is always in Mexico. That is the reason why I wish to come for dinner just for tonight."

"Oh no problem Jackie," Eric replied while letting all this information sink in, "You can come any time, I am sure my parents won't mind."

Jackie eyes welled up. She was grateful to have such thoughtful friends.

"Oh thank you."

She strode forward and hugged Eric in a hug of gratitude. She let the tears run freely down her cheeks as Eric hugged back. They broke away and Jackie weakly smiled. She turned to Hyde who had been standing to the side. She embraced him as well. He hugged her tightly. It just seemed so right at the moment, and Jackie just knew that…

"Everything is going to be al; right," Hyde whispered into her ear.

"Thank you."

The two broke apart and went into the Vista Cruiser and began their journey back home with Eric. Everyone was a bit dazed and confused, especially Jackie. But those words, those simple six words had helped a part of her to lighten up. She smiled and leaned her head down to rest on the seat. Her bumped something soft. She looked up and saw that she was leaning against Hyde's shoulder. Embarrassed, she was about to sit up, but Hyde wrapped his arm around her and smirked a tiny smile. Jackie relaxed and leaned into the warmth of Hyde's shoulder.

_Everything is going to be all right_

**Author's Note:** Again sorry for such the long wait. School is starting for me on Tuesday, so the updates might be a little longer. But again thank you for being such great readers. I hope in the next chapter to have a confrontation with Kelso. I am also going to start to write another story. I love it, and I will begin to post it after this story is completed. Please review.


	7. Mixed Emotions

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews. This is the most reviews that I have ever gotten for just one chapter! I am so happy. More reviews make me want to write more because it seems more people are reading my story. School starts in two days, so I am hoping to get one more chapter in before it starts. The title of this chapter is based off a song by The Rolling Stones called 'Mixed Emotions.' Please review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs that I am using for my chapter titles.

Chapter Seven

Mixed Emotions

Jackie beamed as she gratefully ate a plate full of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. She was especially happy about the green beans and the steak because they would give her more iron. She glanced around the table. Mrs. Forman was chatting about her day at work with Mr. Forman and Eric was laughing about something funny with Hyde. This was how a family was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be an empty house with no one there to be there to comfort and laugh with you…and nobody there to love you. As these thoughts went through Jackie's mind she inwardly sighed. What was she going to do? Her father was in prison and her mother was in Mexico. She didn't know when either one of them would be home. What would she do in the mean time? She didn't have enough money to buy food for herself. And if she developed anemia, she defiantly wouldn't have money to pay for medical bills.

She took another bite of her steak. After Hyde and Eric had told Mr. And Mrs. Forman about her condition, Mrs. Forman practically pushed her into a spare chair at the table. Then she had put piles after piles of food on her plate. They seemed to have cared, unlike her real parents. She sipped some milk out of her cup. Man, her life has taken a total 360 on her lately. First, she finally decides to end her on and off again relationship with Michael and his cheating ways. Nest, she starts to appreciate having Hyde had a friend. Then, she has an iron deficiency. And now, here she finds herself with the Forman's. Things have defiantly been strange lately. But, Jackie was actually glad that her life had changed, even if she might have an iron deficiency. She was much happier now without Michael. She felt like a better person…maybe.

She placed her fork and knife down and drained the rest of her milk. She then placed the cup down and stood up to leave.

"Thank you very much Mr. And Mrs. Forman for letting me eat dinner with your family tonight," Jackie graciously said as she slightly bowed to show her gratitude, "You do not know how much this means to me."

"Oh Jackie, dear, it was my pleasure," Kitty replied while putting on a smile, "We enjoyed your company."

Jackie smiled once more and turned to leave. She walked down the hallway and opened the front door. She walked outside at looked up at the night sky. The moon was almost full and millions of stars twinkled down at her. Sometimes she wished she could gaze at the sky forever and forget about all her problems in her life. She breathed out, and started to walk down the Forman's driveway towards the drugstore.

----

As soon as Jackie left the room Hyde quickly stood up. He had just thought about the situation. It was night and Jackie had to _walk _her car.

"Um, Mrs. Forman," Hyde began, "Jackie left her car at the drugstore and I don't think its safe for her to walk alone at this time of night."

"Oh your right, Steven," Kitty slightly gasped, "I was having so much fun that I had lost track of the time."

"Yeah, so was I," Steven nodded, "But I am going to go bring Jackie to the drugstore, just so you know where I am going."

"Steven, honey," Kitty started. Hyde turned slightly, "You're a good boy…a real gentleman."

Hyde nodded again, and left the kitchen. He made his way down the hallway and saw that the front door was already opened. He stood in the doorway while watching Jackie. She was looking up at the sky, just staring at it. She had a contemplating expression depicted on her face. Hyde looked up to see what she was staring at. Wow, the sky sure was beautiful at night, he could see why Jackie was just staring at it. But the sky wasn't the only thing that was beautiful…He was shook from his gaze when he saw that she had started walking down the driveway. He quickly followed her.

Hyde didn't know what he was doing. He was just silently following Jackie. He felt like some weirdo stalker. It was night, and he was making sure she didn't hear him...yeah sounds like a stalker to him. Why didn't he just tell Jackie that he wanted to walk her home, for her safety of course. Hyde placed his hands in his pockets and continued to sulk. Why did she leave her car in the parking lot? Didn't she know that she was going to have to get it after dinner? Jackie was so…

Hyde just noticed that they were passing by the alleyway by The Hub. Great, this is where all the potheads and other druggies hung out at night. God Jackie, why did she have to take this way to the drugstore? Maybe because it was the fastest way… idiot. Whatever, shut up conscious, I'm supposed to make sure Jackie doesn't get into any trouble on the way to her car. Hyde quickened his pace so that he was about five feet behind her. He could see that she was trembling slightly. She must be scared shitless.

Hyde was about to comfort her when he caught some guys leering at her as she past them. He even saw one of them take a step towards her. Hyde quickly glared at him to back off as he passed by. The guy glared back, but stayed in the alley. Hyde smirked. Yeah, that's right…no one messes with Steven Hyde. While Hyde was silently gloating, Jackie quickened her pace. When he finally snapped out of his glory, Hyde realized that Jackie had walked really far ahead. Okay, Hyde, you need to watch Jackie, not wallow in triumph. Hyde sped up to catch up with Jackie. But, then Jackie began to walk faster. Okay, I guess I need to walk faster. So Hyde started to walk even faster. By now, Jackie had broken into a run. God woman! So Hyde began to chase after her. If she got too far ahead, he wouldn't be able to prevent guys from snatching her. Jackie was in a full-fledged run now. Hyde ran even faster, he had to catch up with her.

Hyde was narrowing in on her. He was about five feet away…three feet…one foot. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Jackie stopped and squealed a little scream. Then she quickly turned around punched Hyde right in the shoulder. Hyde instantly let go of her out of reaction. The punch had stung, but it didn't hurt. What the hell was wrong with her? He grabbed both her risks tight. She began to squirm.

"No, No," Jackie whimpered while tears began to form around her shut eyes, "Please let me go. Let me go!"

"Jackie…. JACKIE!" Hyde shouted loudly when she didn't cooperate, "Jackie, it's me…stop trying to hit me."

"Steven? Is that you? " Jackie stopped resisting him and opened her eyes, "Oh Steven, I thought you were one of those men from the alley…I thought you were chasing me." She threw her arms around him and silently sobbed.

"Jackie," Hyde started while patting her on the back, "Please stop crying. Why are you crying? It's just me." Jackie inhaled deeply and looked up at Hyde.

"Oh, I'm just so happy it was you," Jackie sighed, "So many bad things were happening to me, I thought some guy was going to get me. And I wouldn't have been able to resist much because I don't have enough strength. Steven, I am so glad it is you."

As soon as she had said those words, Hyde's heart began to pound a little harder. She was glad it was me? But didn't she hate me? Hyde's mind began to pound with his heart. Okay say something retard…

"For not having so much strength, you sure packed a good punch," Hyde said in reply, "I'm glad it was me who found you, and not one of those guys from the alley."

"Why are you out here so late anyway?" Jackie questioned.

Hyde's mind searched for the right answer. He can't tell her it was for her safety, she would think you are an idiot. Why do I care what she thinks? He opened his mouth to tell a lie. But once he looked into her eyes, he blurted out the truth.

"I'm out so late because I was making sure you got to your car without any trouble," Hyde said a little quickly. Jackie's eyes instantly lit up after she heard those words.

"Aww Steven, you wanted to make sure one of those nasty men didn't try to do something to me," Jackie said.

"Whatever," Hyde replied in a typical Hyde fashion, "Let's just get you to your car, then you can go home." Jackie beamed and started skipping down the sidewalk. Hyde just stared at her. Wow, she's happy. He shook his head while smiling slightly. He then began to walk behind her.

----

Oh my god, he came all the way out here just to walk me home. He's so nice and considerate. He's more polite than I thought he was. Jackie smiled has she skipped into the drugstore's parking lot. She found her way to her bug, which was the only car left in the parking lot. But, when she came up to her car her smile faltered.

There right in front of her was her bug. But, its windows were all broken, the tires were deflated, and it was all dented. And that was just the outside. Oh no, how was she supposed to get home now? Jackie turned around to see Hyde come up behind her. His face turned from calm to angry.

"What the hell?" Hyde said loudly. He walked over to the car and inspected it. He circled it and looked inside. After a few moments he came back out.

"Looks like somebody stole your keys, 8-tracks, and any money that you would have had," Hyde stated, "Also, they ripped a lot of the interior and it smells weird." Jackie just stared at her car. Her fingers twitched a little, but those were the only signs that she was listening. Suddenly, she just turned and started heading in another direction.

"Hey Jackie," Hyde yelled after her, "Where are you going! It is getting late, and you shouldn't go walking in the streets at this time of night." Jackie just kept walking and ignored all of Hyde's shouts. Hyde rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh and took off after her.

"Jackie, you can't go wandering at night like this," Hyde said grabbing her arm. Jackie yanked her hand out of his grasp. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. Again, those eyes held so much emotion, but her face was blank.

"Steven, as you have seen, my car is totaled," Jackie continued to stare at him while talking in a strangely calm voice, "Even if I could get it fixed, I wouldn't be able to afford it. Hell! I can't even afford any stupid food to eat. I might develop some freakin' disease. Then I go to the hospital and I can't afford those bills…. and I'm…I'm…sorry…"

Huh?" Hyde was really surprised by this outburst and know she was apologizing, "Jackie why-"

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble," Jackie kept on speaking while ignoring Hyde, "You must be really annoyed to have to keep looking after me and helping me. I must be taking up so much of you're time. I'm such a useless burden. And I…"

Jackie's eyes opened in shock. While she had been speaking, Hyde had quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. He just stood there, hugging her. She sucked in some air, trying not to cry. Remember crying is a useless thing…it gets you nowhere. But I already am…nowhere…Then just like a dam that had been smashed open, the tears came out like a barrage of water. All the pain and suffering that Jackie had endured came gushing out in rivers of tears. And Hyde held her silently, and she cried into his shoulder.

"Ohh, what am I going to do?" Jackie sniffled while wiping her tears away, "I don't have any money, my parents are gone, and now my car is gone."

"Jackie, don't worry," Hyde comforted her while rubbing her back, liking this unfamiliar feeling, "I'll think of something and then everything will be okay."

"Wait, you'll think of something?" Jackie asked shocked, "Why would you want to help."

"Jackie," Hyde rolled his eyes, "I have been helping you since yesterday." Jackie's face formed a look of her hurt at these words. "But, it's not like I don't like helping you. It's given me something to do. And I don't mind…in fact…I would like to help…I guess."

"Thank you Steven," Jackie smiled while hugging him tightly, "I feel so much happier now. Well I better get going"

"Uh, where you going," Hyde questioned. Jackie turned and rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"To my house, dummy," Jackie giggled, "I can't sleep out here."

"I will walk you home," Hyde said. Jackie smiled and skipped away. God, what they say about girls and mood swings is true. Hyde walked after her and wondered what this new feeling was.

----

Jackie and Hyde rounded the corner to her house while the two laughed at something stupid. She had been enjoying his company. I guess it is better than having no company, besides he made her laugh. But as she turned to face forward, her smile faded. She looked at her house. It was tall and towering in the dark. It was dark and lifeless. She hated that house, but she had nowhere to go. The two walked up her driveway in silence. Finally she reached the front door. She turned to face Hyde.

"I just wanted to thank you again for the wonderful evening and your generosity," Jackie said while getting her keys out, "You don't know how much this helped me get through all of this. You are very nice when you want to be, Steven Hyde."

"Whatev-"

Hyde breath caught up in his throat. Jackie leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Hyde was frozen. Even though it was only about five seconds long, the moment seemed to last forever. The only thing that was moving was Hyde's rapidly beating heart. Slowly Jackie moved away and looked at him with her kaleidoscope eyes. The feeling of her soft lips still lingered on Hyde's cheek. He yearned to touch the spot where she had kissed him to see if it had really happened, but he wasn't the kind of guy to do that. But then why was his heart racing faster than a speed car. Jackie had kissed him before on the cheek before, to be exact twice. Both times he had felt a vague feeling, but nothing like this. He wanted to…to… Hyde began to lean forward towards her.

What had she done? She had kissed Hyde's cheek. It was a sign of gratitude, wasn't it? But when she had done it, she had wanted more. This was beginning to weird her. She had never felt this way towards him, not even when she had followed him around after one of her notorious break-ups with Kelso. She had pulled away reluctantly. When she had gazed up at him, Jackie had noticed he was looking at her strangely. Great, I probably freaked him out. She had been worrying so much that she hadn't even noticed when he began to lean in. Jackie was trying to think of a way to cover up her mistake. She found a solution: she should invite him in.

"Well, thanks again," Jackie said a little quickly, "Do you want to come inside to get something to eat or drink?"

A startled Hyde pulled back instantly. What had he almost done? This wasn't like him at all. And he couldn't kiss a girl who has been so much in two days…man he is inconsiderate. He quickly put on an indifferent look. He stared at her for a few moments to look like he was thinking it over. Finally he answered.

"Nah, I am fine. I think I should be heading home. I don't want Mrs. Forman to think something bad happened to me."

"Okay," Jackie replied, relieved he didn't say anything about her kiss, "Well I better head inside." She turned and opened her door and went inside. Hyde stood there for a few moments waiting. After three minutes of hearing nothing, he opened the door and went inside.

----

Once inside Jackie went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to see what she had in there. All that was left were a few eggs, some sour milk, and a bit of fruit. Well, she better start eating the fruit to increase her iron. She reached in and took out an apple. Jackie closed the fridge door and walked to a table. She just sat there and started to munch on her apple. She thought about everything that had happened in the last two days, especially her kiss.

"You're hopeless"

Jackie jumped slightly and stood up. She turned around only to meet Hyde's blue eyes, which were staring at her.

"What are you doing in her," Jackie questioned, "I thought you said you didn't want anything."

"It's not like there is much of a selection to choose from anyway," Hyde replied while slightly nodding his head towards the apple in her hand. Jackie took another bite of the apple.

"Then why are you here," she asked after swallowing some apple.

"I'm here cause you're hopeless," Hyde said casually.

"Huh?"

"When you went inside I waited there for a few moments. Do you know what I was waiting for?" Hyde watched as Jackie shook her head, "I waited for you to lock the door, which you didn't."

"So?"

"_SO?_ Jackie you are a beautiful young girl who is living home alone," Hyde said loudly, "Don't you know what could happen if you didn't lock the door?" Jackie just stared at him with awe. Hyde noticed this.

"What?" he asked, "Why are you staring like that at me?"

"You called me beautiful," Jackie whispered, "You called me beautiful…"

"No I didn't'," Hyde said quickly.

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, whatever," Hyde sighed in defeat, "The point is you need to be more careful and lock your windows and doors at night, okay."

"Okay," Jackie repeated while she watched Hyde turn to leave, "Um, Steven…would you…um…like to stay here for tonight?"

"What?"

"Oh no, "Jackie realized what she had said, "Not like that. It's just it's a long walk, and it's the least I can do after all the things you did for me. And-"

"Sure"

"Huh?"

"I said sure."

"Okay, you can sleep in the guest room or the couch," Jackie said, "It's your choice. And you can use the phone to call Mrs. Forman."

"Okay." Hyde made his way over to the phone.

"Good night Steven," Jackie chirped as she walked up the stairs.

Hyde just looked up at the place where she had disappeared. He thought of all the events that had happened, and all thesemixed emtions that he was feeling.He would have never guessed he would end up here at Jackie Burkhart's mansion. If someone had told him this a few days ago, he would have burst out laughing. But, now he realized it. She had changed. It wasn't significant at first because he never spent time with her. But, now after all the time they have been together, he noticed. And, for once he didn't flinch at the thought of himself spending time with Jackie. Maybe she wasn't the only one who has grown up…

"Good night Jackie," Hyde whispered.

**Author's Note:** School started while I was writing this chapter. So the updates might be a little longer. But to make up for the long waits, I will make the chapters longer, like this one. Sorry, I didn't get to any Kelso confrontations; I promise there will be one in this story. These last two chapters have been moving slowly because I wanted the readers to see Jackie and Hyde's thoughts. But in the next chapter I am going to try to get things going faster because I want to start writing my new fan fiction. However, I will first finish this one. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. People Are Strange

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that I have not updated in over two weeks. My cross-country and volleyball practices just started. Also I had company for Labor Day weekend. But, I promise to complete this story. I only received five reviews for my seventh chapter, so I think I am losing readers because of they don't like my story. But for those who are loyally reading (bfan2good4u, ibreak4CSI, crazyschick, bluephoenix70 and Sylphide) I thank you for reviewing. I especially want to thank crazyschick who has reviewed all of my chapters. The title of this chapter is based off a song by The Doors called 'People Are Strange.'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs that I am using for my chapter titles.

Chapter Eight 

People Are Strange

The next morning, Jackie and Hyde ate what little they had for breakfast in silence. Both of them were thinking of solutions to solve the complex situations. The only sounds that could be heard were the metallic clinks of silverware and a few muffled coughs now and then. The two occasionally looked at the other from the corner of their eye now and then. The minutes seemed to be passing slowly, each more tension filled than the next. Finally Hyde stood up and headed to the sink. He washed his plate and placed it in the drying rack.

"Well, I am going to head to the Foto Hut," Hyde said as wiped his hands on a towel, "Leo is getting spaced out these days. I have to get to work before he accidentally catches the place on fire."

Jackie giggled softly at this comment. Hyde noticed and made a soft smile. At least she was laughing today. It had been awhile since he had heard Jackie laugh. But hearing her now, gave him an unfamiliar contempt feeling. He found it odd, but he all wanted to do was stay with Jackie. It was a thought that he never would have guessed he would have thought. He no longer dreaded having to be in the same room as Jackie. In fact, he would actually welcome it.

"Well, I guess I will go to the store and buy some food," Jackie sighed, "A nice pharmacist gave me some money yesterday after she told me about my…condition." Her smile receded as she said these words. It saddened Hyde to see her unhappy. He quickly remembered something.

"Hey Jackie," Hyde replied, "I just remembered that you don't have a car anymore. So if you would like me to walk you to the store, I wouldn't mind." He secretly wouldn't mind spending more time with her, even if it was for a few minutes.

At these words, Jackie's smile quickly returned. She stood up instantly and put her dishes in the sink.

"Thank you so much Steven," Jackie chirped as she pushed her chair in, "You are so thoughtful. I am glad I have a friend like you."

_Friend…_It just didn't seem fit to in Hyde's mind. It wasn't that he hated her. Friend just didn't sound right. Oh well, anything to see Jackie smile again. What! Hyde just realized all the things he had just said in his mind. No, he didn't think like that.

"Whatever," Hyde turned and started walking. It pained him to see how Jackie had reacted to his coldness. But he had to be that way. He had to be zen…aloof. He must never let his emotions get out. He must be indifferent. He must hurt others, or he will get hurt. His parents had already hurt him, and he never wanted to feel like that again. He will not stare after someone else as they leave him behind. No, he must live like this. Maybe one day he will be different, but for now he must be this way.

----

Jackie silently followed Hyde to her driveway. Her head was full of different thoughts. Was it something she said or something she did? Why had Hyde gone back to his cold usual self? A few moments ago, he had been eating breakfast with her and he even smiled. But, then he switched to his zen mask and said his infamous "whatever." He must have gotten annoyed with her. Jackie had been surprised that he hadn't gotten annoyed with her sooner. She had just been thinking that maybe they were friends. But when she had said he was a great friend, Hyde went back to his zen facade. Maybe, he did not wish to be her friend, or anything else along those lines.

She took a quick glance at Hyde. He was wearing his dark glasses, so she couldn't see behind his blue eyes. Yep, he was back to usual Hyde. Jackie frowned at this thought. She had started to like being with him. Now she would have endure various burns and cold stares. It seemed like she had lost a friend, even though he didn't think they were. In her mind, they had been friends. Would he never accept her? It had seemed like he had, but now she didn't know. So many bad things had happened, and Hyde had been with her through every one of them. But now, she was alone and Hyde was ignoring, just like the old times.

Jackie felt tears forming her eyes. No, no crying. He will hate you even more. Why was she crying over Hyde anyway? Because, she thought she had found a friend. Well, think again, he hates you and he always will. No matter what you do, you will always be a stuck-up, snobby cheerleader in his eyes. And there is nothing you can do to change his mind. Jackie shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears in. But, they just fell down her cheeks instead. Oh no, what if Hyde sees the tears. He will probably get more annoyed with her. She lifted a hand to wipe the tears away, but a hand already was wiping them away. Jackie looked up.

Hyde was wiping her tears from her cheeks and looking at her with a concerned look. She hadn't seen that look since last night. She was glad to see it again. Jackie had been wrong. She hadn't lost a friend. This was just the way Hyde was.

"Jackie, why are you crying," Hyde asked while he continued to look at her.

"I had thought that you didn't want to be my friend," Jackie answered, "But after you comforted me again, I knew that you were just being you. And now I know, that you don't hate me anymore."

Hyde was at loss of words. That was exactly how he felt. Someone understood, and that someone was Jackie. He couldn't help but smile. But, then he just realized that they were at the store.

"Hey Jackie," Hyde said, "We're at the store. I have to head to work now, but I'll see you later."

"Okay," Jackie smiled, "I'll see you later. And Hyde, thanks for being my friend." Jackie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, just as she had the night before. Then she turned and skipped away.

----

The day went by slowly for Hyde. He was stuck with having to help many customers while Leo just randomly walked around repeating words from some talk show. Hyde was beginning to wish that he had just stayed with Jackie, but Leo needed him. After helping one impatient woman with her pictures, Hyde went over to Leo.

"Hey Leo, man it's four o'clock," Hyde stated, "I'm going to close the place and head home."

"And the grand prize is a new microwave!" Leo excitedly recited as he walked out of the Foto Hut and down the street. Hyde just shook his head and began to lock up the store.

He walked home and headed down towards the basement. It was weird, but he hadn't been in it for about two days. It seemed longer than that. He just wanted to relax and watch some television, like he used to. But when he opened the door to the basement, he knew he wouldn't be relaxing.

There sitting on the couch was Kelso. He was watching some random T.V. show. Hyde could care less about what he was watching. But, what he cared about was that he dared show his face in the basement. Hyde stood there in the doorway for what seemed like hours. It took Kelso awhile before he realized that Hyde was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Hyde, why are you standing in the doorway?" Kelso asked while turning back to his T.V. Hyde just rigidly walked across the room, and opened the deep freeze to grab a Popsicle. He unwrapped it, and stuffed it in his mouth. He sat down in his usual chair and looked at the television. Of course, it was Charlie's Angels. The two sat in silence for about fifteen minutes. Kelso squirmed under the tension. He wasn't used to Hyde not insulting him or ranting about the government. He tried to strike up conversation.

"So, uh, Hyde have you seen Jackie?" Kelso questioned.

"Why are you asking me?" Hyde said a bit harshly, "She is your girlfriend… or is that what you call her so you can get some?"

"What the hell Hyde!" Kelso stood up abruptly, "Why are you acting so weird? First you just stand in the doorway, then you don't burn me at all, and now you're sticking up for Jackie and accusing me of stuff. Why are you down my throat?"

"I couldn't possibly be going down your throat since another girl was going down it with her tongue at some party," Hyde retorted while also standing up. Kelso stared at him blankly.

"How do you know about that?" Kelso asked angrily.

"Because I saw it idiot!" Hyde was beginning to feel like he did when he had first seen Kelso making out with that girl.

"Whatever, why do you care about who I make out with anyway?" Kelso questioned, "I thought you hated Jackie, why are you defending her?"

Hyde did not know what overcame him or how it happened, but someone is right fist ended up colliding itself with Kelso's face. All his anger that had built up over the past few days came out with the punch. In a blink of an eye, Kelso lay out cold on the ground. Hyde stood over him breathing heavily. His eyes widened. What had he done? Why was he doing this? Why did he care enough to punch one of his friends? His hand trembled…why was he defending Jackie? Suddenly it dawned on him. The idea seemed so unlikable, but he finally knew why he defended her.

"…Because I love her…"

**Author's Note:** So how did you like the chapter? It seems Hyde is finally starting to let Jackie in. Again I apologize for such the long wait. But remember I promised to finish, and I will finish this story. This chapter was a little shorter because I felt bad for not updating in a long time, so I updated sooner. Please review. I would really appreciate it.


	9. Cry Baby

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the horribly long wait for an update. I had ISTEPs (tests that are timed and put on my permanent record) for a whole week. I am also practicing for a play for my school. I also had a slight case of writer's block. Well I got nine reviews this time, which makes me very happy. I want to thank bfan2good4u, ibreak4CSI, crazyschick, bluephoenix70, SpotlessLadybug, YouThinkYouNoeMe, redheadlibrarian, hogwartsalumni, Jessica, and pokey for reviewing the eighth chapter. The title of this chapter is based off a song by Janis Joplin called 'Cry Baby.'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs that I am using for my chapter titles.

**Chapter Nine**

Cry Baby

So many thoughts were swirling and mixing themselves in Hyde's mind. Feelings of panic, comprehension, and rage were coursing through his body. His fist still stung from the impact it had encountered with Kelso's face. His pulse was beating rapidly and his breathe seemed to be caught in his throat. Hyde's mouth had gone dry and his eyes had gone numb. Through all the many confusing and mixed thoughts zooming through his head, he could only clearly hear one of them. And this one thought was repeating itself over and over again.

_"Because I love her…Because I love her…Because I love her…"_

Suddenly he snapped back to reality. He needed to go. He had to get out of here. He needed to clear his head. Yeah, maybe he said all of these confusing things because he isn't thinking right. He blinked and shook his head thoroughly. Hyde gazed down at Kelso's limp body. He'll deal with him later. He quickly turned around and went to open the door. But just when his hand was about to grasp the doorknob, it turned.

The opening door revealed the one person who had been on his mind for the past few days, the person who he had spent so many good and bad times with, the person he had just realized he had feelings for…there stood Jackie Burkhart. Hyde sucked in his breath fast, as his heart began to quicken. He had never really looked at Jackie like he was now. He gazed into those eyes, those beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. The colors of blue and green gracefully clashed into each other, forming the subtle resemblance of a calm sea. Oh no, his mind was betraying him again.

"Oh shit," Hyde said out loud. He had to go before he did something he would regret. Hyde quickly maneuvered himself around Jackie's small frame, and leapt up the stairs two steps at a time.

"Steven, wait!" Jackie called after him.

"Sorry, it's an emergency," Hyde replied over his shoulder. It was definitely an emergency, the unspeakable had happened. Hyde unlocked his car and jumped into the driver's seat. He revved the engine and drove off, leaving a surprised Jackie in its dust.

----

Jackie was very proud of herself. She had managed to buy a variety of fruits, vegetables, and a few pieces of meat for a reasonable price. She had decided it was about time she got back on track. All her feelings for Kelso had long evaporated. This surprised her because usually it took her about at least two weeks to get over one of Kelso's cheating incidents. Maybe it was because she was tired with the whole scenario, and did not see a future with this relationship. And possibly it could have been because someone had helped her who on previous occasions has not have even cared. Steven Hyde, it rolled off her tongue. Jackie liked the sound of his name and repeated it to herself several times. He had been there to help her and get her life back into gear. He had shown that he cared, in a Hyde caring way, and that meant a lot to Jackie Burkhart.

She decided to head over to the Forman's residence. It was around three o'clock when she left the grocery store, and it was a shorter trip to the Forman's than her house. She did not want her food stolen, so Jackie wanted to get a familiar area as soon as possible. Then, maybe, Hyde would drive her home. Jackie smiled at the thought of seeing him again. She practically skipped down the sidewalk. Lately, many of her thoughts had wandered to the subject of Steven Hyde: the way he talked with a slight smirk, how he walked with a bit of a swagger, how he ranted on about corrupted society and government, his worship of rock 'n' roll, his wardrobe of faded blue jeans and various band shirts, his zen glasses, and his indifference about authority. The list could go on in Jackie's mind. In fact for the rest if the way home, all Jackie did was continue her list about Steven Hyde's irresistible qualities.

As she rounded the corner, Jackie's insides squirmed as she neared the Forman residence. What if Hyde was still at work? What would she tell the Formans if she showed up there unexpectantly? These thoughts continued to flash her mind as she started to walk down the stairs towards the basement. She reached for the doorknob and turned it gently, maybe she would be able to surprise Hyde. But as the door opened, she saw that she wouldn't have to. There stood Hyde looking at her in an odd sort of way. It wasn't a cruel look, just strange. Do I look weird? She gazed into his blue eyes that were identical to the color of a clear sky. How did a man as harsh as Hyde end up with such gentle blue eyes? The only way to fully see the other hidden and buried side of Hyde was to look behind his blue eyes. They showed his emotions and his thoughts. Why did he hide them behind those sunglasses?

Suddenly, Hyde jerked his head and blinked. A mumbled 'oh shit' escaped his lips before he moved around Jackie. What? What did I do? She turned around as he leapt up the stairs. She followed him and called his name. She only heard a distant reply about an emergency before he got into his car and drove away. She coughed as she swiped at the dust around her face. Why had he run off like that? Was it something she did? But she hadn't even said anything yet. What sort of emergency could he have? Jackie slowly turned and walked down the stairs. Why were these things so confusing?

----

Hyde drove his car quickly through all of the Point Place traffic, which consisted of a few cars, two passing trucks, and an old lady in a Cadillac giving him the finger while he cut her off. He had to get somewhere to clear his mind and calm his raging heart. This raging heart was currently beating rapidly to a high voltage ACDC solo. Hyde could almost feel the sound waves ranting from the electric guitar through the radio. He cranked the volume and put his foot on the gas. He twisted and turned through a winding street going upward. As the song was nearing to an end, Hyde began to come back to reality. He realized that he was going up Mount Hump (I think that is the big hill by them) Out of instinct, he turned off the road unto a path overlooking Point Place.

He slowed and turned off the engine, but kept the radio on. Right now the DJ was making a short announcement about an upcoming Rolling Stones concert. Hyde just sat there staring out the window taking all of Point Place in. He had been to the spot where he was currently parked many times with many girls. But the only one that stuck out in his mind was the time he had taken Jackie. It had been his first time here. In fact it was Jackie that had showed him this spot. Here he had talked with her, and at the end they had shared a kiss. Hyde sat remembering those soft lips gently caressing his and she placed her hands softly around his face. It had been amazing and Hyde had never felt the same with any other girl since. But at the end, Jackie had said she hadn't felt anything but hotness. So in a zen-like manner, Hyde agreed hesitantly. Maybe the reason he kept coming back here with other girls was to relive that kiss. Now he realized it wasn't the spot, but the girl that he was missing. That girl was Jackie Burkhart.

As Hyde let this information sink in, a song began to play over the radio. As the first strums of the guitar rippled over the radio, Hyde snapped back. It was a Janis Joplin song. He hadn't listened to her in awhile. He was trying to remember the song. Then the lyrics began to pore through the famous rock 'n' roll singer's mouth.

_I know she told you,  
Honey I know she told you that she loved you  
Much more than I did,  
But all I know is that she left you,  
And you swear that you just don't know why,  
But you know, honey I'll always,  
I'll always be around if you ever want me_

_Come on and cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry baby,  
Oh honey, welcome back home._

Hyde listened carefully to these lyrics and it dawned on him. They described him, Jackie, and Kelso, except the she was a he in his position. Kelso had always told Jackie that he loved and no one would ever love her more than he did. But, he always left and cheated on her. Jackie wouldn't know what she did and would turn to Hyde for comfort because he was always there for her. He continued to listen to the song.

_Don't you know, honey,  
Ain't nobody ever gonna love you  
The way I try to do ?  
Who'll take all your pain,  
Honey, your heartache, too ?  
And if you need me, you know  
That I'll always be around if you ever want me  
Come on and cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry baby,  
Oh daddy, like you always saying to do._

Again he was reminded of all the times Hyde had spent "consoling" Jackie while she cried into his shoulder. Bu consoling he meant staring at the television and saying a few words and cliché phrases like, "You can do much better than him." But the last time had been different. Hyde had spent time with Jackie and had actually cared for her. He then tuned into the last part of the song.

_And when you walk around the world, babe,  
You said you'd try to look for the end of the road,  
You might find out later that the road'll end in Detroit,  
Honey, the road'll even end in Kathmandu.  
You can go all around the world  
Trying to find something to do with your life, baby,  
When you only gotta do one thing well,  
You only gotta do one thing well to make it in this world, babe.  
You got a woman waiting for you there,  
All you ever gotta do is be a good man one time to one woman  
And that'll be the end of the road, babe,  
I know you got more tears to share, babe,  
So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on,  
And cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry baby._

_And if you ever feel a little lonely, dear,  
I want you to come on, come on to your mama now,  
And if you ever want a little love of a woman  
Come on and baby baby baby babe babe baby now  
Cry baby yeah._

This part of the song seemed to be coming from Jackie's point of view. It talked about settling down with one woman and being a good man. All Jackie wanted were these two things, a good man settling down with her. Her hopes were always being destroyed by Kelso's infidelity. Hyde was never the one-woman type, but now as he had been thinking here for a half an hour, he began to see why Jackie wanted this. She yearned for a good man who only wanted to be with her, to only see her, and to only love her. In return, she would only want to be with this one man, to only see this one man, and to only love this one man.

As the tune ended, the title of the tune surfaced to Hyde's brain. The was called "Cry Baby." He smiled and mentally thanked Janis Joplin for recording this song. It had helped him realize and admit a couple of things. He reminded himself to buy that album when he gets the chance. But right now, Hyde had more important things to do. He inhaled deeply and started the ignition. Hyde drove back down the mountain and towards his destination, Eric's house. Hopefully a certain someone would still be there.

**Author's Note:** Finally finished that chapter. I wanted to show you guys the real Hyde behind blue eyes. I am pretty sure of what is going to happen next, but if anyone wants to suggest anything I will be checking reviews daily. I am going to be finishing this story pretty soon because I am eager to start my next story, which I hope you all will read. It will be much longer than this story only because I have had more time to work on it and my writing skills are improving. But I will make sure this story ends well. Alas, enough with my jabbering. Please review.


	10. It's Too Late

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note: **Wow I have received ten reviews in one day, how exciting! Now that my volleyball and cross-country seasons have ended I have a little bit of time to dedicate my time to writing my fanfictions. My basketball practices will be starting in November, so I better get writing. Thank you Bluephoenix70, ibreak4CSI, Vicky, Jaded-Amaya, benitagarcia, ZenF, anberzen, ResEvilGirl, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, and YouThinkYouNoeME for reviewing. You were all urging me to update soon, I am writing this chapter just after a day of publishing my last chapter. That is a big improvement for me. The title of this chapter is based off a song by Carole King called, "It's Too Late."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs that I am using for my chapter titles.

**Chapter Ten**

It's Too Late

Jackie finally snapped out of her daze when she heard Red yelling at Eric to mow the lawn. She shook her head and gazed down the road wondering when Hyde would return. Jackie heard the slamming of a screen door. She looked over in the direction of sound trying to find the source of the noise. It was Eric grumbling to himself as he kicked a pebble down the steps. He was muttering something about telling Red to do it himself. He didn't even notice the tiny brunette staring at him until he ran into her.

"Stupid—ooff," Eric grunted as he collided with Jackie as she was trying to get out of his way. In her effort, she accidentally ran into Eric and managed to trip over his feet. She landed flat on her bottom. Jackie just sat there wide-eyed, blinking rapidly. Eric's eyes were just as wide, fearing her wrath. Jackie opened her mouth to speak. Eric cringed and closed his eyes waiting for the barrage of complaints and insults. A few moments passed. Suddenly, he heard a stifled giggle. Then he heard a small chuckle. Next came a few laughs. Finally Jackie was cracking up. Eric opened his eyes in surprise. He decided to laugh with her, glad that she wasn't yelling at him. Finally when the laughter had died down, Eric struck out his hand.

"Here, Jackie, let me help you up," Eric said as he lowered his hand.

"Thanks Eric," Jackie replied as she took his hand and pulled herself up from the ground. She stood up and dusted herself off. Then she turned to face Eric.

"Wow, I was expecting you to yell at me for knocking you over," Eric said nervously.

"Why would I do that?" Jackie asked as she looked at him innocently.

"Well-maybe because I got your clothes dirty?" Eric gulped. Why had he suggested that?

"It doesn't matter, this was on sale anyway," Jackie shrugged, "Besides it was funny to see the look on you face." She imitated his expression from earlier.

"Hey…" Eric started but then changed his mind, "Yeah I guess that was pretty funny, me scared of you." Jackie glared at him. "Okay, okay!" Eric said, "I guess I was scared of you."

"Good, you should be," Jackie smirked.

"Man, that sounded like something Hyde would say," Eric said, "You two have been hanging out, as oddly as it seems, so I can see why."

"Hey, it's not that weird...is it?" Jackie asked with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Well, yeah it is kinda weird after seeing you two have a burn battle practically everyday," Eric answered, "Then suddenly, the next thing you know, you two are best friends and we never see you guys in the basement anymore."

"I guess you are right," Jackie sighed, "Are you bothered that we are friends now?"

"Oh no, well maybe there is less entertainment…" Eric replied, "But it is good to see less fighting in the group. Hey we still got Fez and Kelso for laughs."

"Michael…" Jackie repeated. Her face darkened a bit.

"Speaking of Kelso," Eric said, "I would have thought he would try to get Hyde to back off, being you boyfriend and all-"

"He is not my boyfriend anymore," Jackie stated.

"-he would have got all jealous-What?" Eric asked, "He is not you boyfriend. When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," Jackie answered, "Again it was his fault."

"What did he do this time?" Eric asked, not sure why he cared.

"He cheated on me again at some party," Jackie said quietly, "No surprise there."

"There, there Jackie," Eric patted her back while a few tears ran down her cheeks, "Aren't you getting tired of this routine?"

"YES!" Jackie stopped crying, "You just read my mind. I said it was final a few days ago. No more Michael for me."

"Okay, good for you Jackie," Eric smiled, "But that still doesn't explain Hyde."

"Oh Hyde was there when I saw Kelso cheating on me," Jackie said, "He had driven me there."

"Oh okay, that is very un-Hyde like," Eric said, "But he hasn't been home much, and when he has, he didn't complain. So I guess he is fine. Well listen Jackie I got to mow the lawn before Red puts his foot up my ass. But thanks for not yelling at me."

"Thanks for listening to me Eric," Jackie smiled, "Bye, have fun!" Eric gave her a sarcastic smile and walked towards the garage. Jackie turned and thought of what to do. She had talked to Eric for a good twenty minutes. She decided to go to the basement and wait for Hyde to return. She skipped down the steps and opened the door. She walked in and almost fell again.

"Huh," Jackie looked down and saw a recovering Kelso. How did that happen, Jackie wondered, as she saw his jaw. Then she remembered a hurried Hyde. I guess something serious had happen between them. She ran upstairs to get some ice and band aids for Kelso's jaw.

-----

Kelso eyes were blurred. He couldn't make out the shapes and colors. But he could feel something cold on his jaw and a soft hand on his cheek. He knew that hand's warmth and softness.

"Jackie?" Kelso asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh Jackie I haven't seen you for a couple days," Kelso said. He vision came back and he could now see Jackie's face filled with concern. He sat up. He noticed that Carole King was playing softly in the background.

"Don't sit up so fast or your jaw will start to hurt," Jackie tried to explain, but to no avail. Kelso yelled out of pain and began rubbing his injury, "Ahh, my eye!"

"Did you hurt your eye when you hurt your jaw?" Jackie questioned while taking off his ice pack to get a better view of his face.

"No, I just poked it when I trying to touch my jaw," Kelso replied. Same old Kelso, Jackie thought.

"Stupid Hyde…" Kelso muttered to himself while continuing to rub the same area. At the sound of Hyde's name, all of Jackie's attention was focused on Kelso.

"What about Steven?" Jackie asked while handing the ice pack to Kelso, so he could hold it to his face.

"Nothing," Kelso tried to shrug it off.

"Michael, what about Steven," Jackie asked more firmly.

"Since when did you call Hyde "Steven" anyways?" Kelso questioned while turning to face her.

"Since a few days ago," Jackie stated, waiting for the answer of her previous question.

"Why?" Kelso asked suspiciously.

"First answer my first question, Michael," Jackie said refusing to answer.

"Okay, okay," Kelso gave in, "Hyde punched me in the face." He mumbled some curse under his breath, which Jackie ignored.

"Oh my god! Kelso are you okay?" Jackie asked quickly, relieved to see him nod, "I know that Steven can punch hard when he is mad. You must have done something really bad to piss Steven."

"Will you quit calling him Steven?" Kelso asked forcefully.

"Michael, Steven is my friend now, I will call him whatever I want," Jackie squinted at Kelso, "He doesn't have a problem with it, and neither should you."

"I do have a problem with it!" Kelso shouted while standing up.

"Why!" Jackie yelled back while looking up at him.

"Because Jackie…" Kelso stammered, "Because you're my girlfriend. And you only called me by my first name." Jackie stared at him disbelievingly. Did he not know that she had saw him cheating on her?

"Michael, I am not your girlfriend," Jackie said quietly, "You broke us up."

"When did I do that?" Kelso asked, afraid of the answer.

"When you cheated on me, Michael," Jackie looked him straight in the eye, daring him to deny it.

"So Hyde told you, huh?" Kelso said, beginning to become angry, "He saw me cheating and ran to you, telling you everything, hoping to steal you away from me. So is that why you have been calling him Steven and hanging around with him. Is he your boyfriend now, huh?"

"First of all, no Steven is not my boyfriend," Jackie began answering his questions, "Second of all, he did not see you cheating on me and ran to me. I saw you cheating on me. The only reason Steven saw it was because he drove me there. And he is not trying to "steal me away." I don't even think he likes me that way."

"Then why have you guys been hanging out so much?" Kelso asked glaring at her.

"Because he has been comforting meover the last few days," Jackie replied, "Steven was making sure that I don't waste my tears on you like I used to. And through his actions, we became friends."

Kelso just stood there staring at her. At the only girl he had ever truly loved. His eyes roamed over her brown hair, cascading in soft waves. He looked into her beautiful tranquil eyes. Over her lovely creamy skin and shapely figure. Kelso yearned to be with her again. How could he throw his relationship with Jackie away, just to have a few make-outs with other girls? How could he be so stupid?

"So you're not going to take me back this time?" Kelso asked hopelessly.

"No, Michael, I am not taking you back," Jackie said sadly, "You and I just weren't meant to be together. We have different ideas and we are going different places. It's-"

_too late baby, now it's too late_

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Something inside has died and I can't hide_

_And I just can't fake it_

Jackie had stopped speaking when she had heard what song was playing. She realized the track was "It's Too Late," by Carole King. She thought that the song would describe what she was trying tell Kelso. Jackie looked at Kelso. He seemed to be listening to the lyrics as well.

"What I am trying to say Michael," Jackie continued, "Is that you and I had some great times. But something has happened and it isn't the same. I think it is time that we both moved on." Kelso slowly nodded. They both paused to listen to the song again.

_There'll be good times again for me and you_

_But we just can't stay together_

_Don't you feel it too_

_Still I'm glad for what we had_

_And how I once loved you_

_And it's too late baby, now it's too late_

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Something inside has died and_

_I can't hide it I just can't fake It_

The song ended a few seconds later. The lyrics seemed to be sinking into both their heads. Both Jackie and Kelso knew that they would never be together that way again.

"You will always be my first love Jackie," Kelso voice cracked slightly. He quickly looked away.

"And you will always be my first love, Michael," Jackie whispered, "But a chapter of our lives has ended. But another has begun. Our chapter as great friends is just starting. I will always go back and remember the times we had together. Thank you for the time we spent together as lovers. But now let's start our time as friends." She smiled weakly at the man in front of her, knowing she would never stop loving him. It was just a different love she felt now.

"I guess you are right Jackie," Kelso agreed quietly, "But I will still hit on you and try to grab your butt because that it just me, Kelso. I grab pretty ladies' butts." Jackie giggled softly, "Also Jackie, I think Hyde might be feeling differently for you, so I might get jealous. But I am going to try to move on, I promise." With that he moved forward and embraced Jackie. Slowly she returned the hug.

"Thank you for the wonderful memories," Kelso whispered in Jackie' ear and kissed her on the cheek. With that, they both parted and gazed at each other, closing another chapter in their lives. Suddenly, Jackie knew where she had to be.

"I am going to go find Steven," Jackie said before turning to leave, "Sorry that he punched you."

"Ohh, it's okay," Kelso shrugged, " I kind of deserved it."

With that Jackie smiled and turned and ran up the basement stairs. Kelso stared after her, feeling both sad and happy at the same time.

**Author's Note:** Finally Jackie and Kelso have talked. I really wanted them to end things properly. Again sorry I haven't updated in over a month. Thank you all you faithful readers, I wouldn'tbeen able to finish this story without you. The next chapter will focus on Jackie and Hyde, finally! Again, I am open to suggestions. Please review and I will update as soon as possible.


	11. Stairway To Heaven

Behind Steven Hyde's Blue Eyes

By: Tokoyami

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, sorry about the terribly long wait. I just started a new volleyball program and I went on vacation for two weeks, and I haven't found enough time to write my new chapter. Thank you hogwartsalumni, Bluephoenix70, Vicky, Jaded-Amaya, benitagarcia, anberzen, ResEvilGirl, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, crazy, storm, ibreak4CSI, believeandhope14, and Psyc0gurl0 for reviewing my chapter ten. I am hoping to wrap this story up by summer at the latest, but I don't know if that will happen. I really want to start my new story. The title of this chapter is based off a song by Led Zeppelin called 'Stairway to Heaven.'

**Warning:** This chapter is longer than usual and it is a set up for next chapter. Please read or you will not understand next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs that I am using for my chapter titles.

**Chapter Eleven**

Stairway to Heaven

Jackie turned around quickly and flung open the door. She began leaping up the stairs, two concrete steps at a time. She didn't really know where she was going or what she was doing, but something instead urged her to find him. Was it true what Kelso had said about him? Did Hyde really have feelings for her? Kelso had said that he thought this, but Hyde had not actually said it. Still when Jackie Burkhart finds something to believe in, she will believe in it with all her might. Just as she finished climbing the stairs, she crashed into someone and found herself on the ground for the second time that day. Instead of being stunned like last time when she had run into Eric, Jackie only felt irritation towards the person who had interrupted her mission to find Hyde.

"God!" This is the second time today that I've been knocked down by someone!" Jackie whined while pouting on the ground.

"It couldn't possibly be that it's easy to knock you down, Jackie, seeing that you only weigh ninety-five pounds," the person sarcastically sighed. At the sound of the familiar voice, Jackie looked up.

"Oh, Donna!" Jackie smiled while taking Donna's hand and pulling herself up, "I didn't realize it was you. In that case, I forgive you."

"Uhh…thanks, Jackie," Donna said slowly, "It's not I knocked you down on purpose."

"I know, that's why I forgive you," Jackie replied, continuing to smile.

"Okay," Donna said, glad that Jackie hadn't insulted her for being tall like usual.

"Yeah, it's not your fault that you're so gigantically tall with enormous feet," Jackie said in a chirpy voice while patting Donna's arm sympathetically. Donna's smile faltered.

"Well, it's not my fault that you are extremely short and easily pushed over," Donna replied while mimicking Jackie and patting her arm.

"Uh! I was forgiving you, Donna!" Jackie exclaimed while crossing her arms. Donna sighed and thought about Jackie's idea of forgiveness.

"Well, for future reference, Jackie, when you forgive someone try not to insult them," Donna said, knowing her friend would probably forget her advice in an hour.

"Okay, maybe that's why the lunch lady always glares at me when I go by her," Jackie thought out loud, " I just told her one day that I forgive her for making horrible food because I know she tries her hardest." Donna laughed as the realization struck Jackie.

"Only you, Jackie," Donna stifled another laugh. Jackie just blinked in naïve confusion, "So anyway," Donna changed the subject, "Where were you going in such a hurry? You were running so fast that you almost knocked **me** over."

"Oh my God!" Jackie's eyes widened, "I got so distracted that I had forgotten why I ran into you in the first place," Jackie turned to face Donna, "Donna you distracted me!" Jackie blew air out of her nose and stomped her foot.

"What!" Donna exclaimed. She was about to go on but Jackie cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, "Jackie said, more to herself than to Donna, "I just have to find Steven."

"Oh no," Donna remembered the past times when Jackie had called Hyde, "Steven", "Jackie, don't tell me you have a crush on Hyde again."

"Donna, it different this time," Jackie said exasperated, "I don't follow him around and say that we are in love like I used to."

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Donna asked.

"No Donna, I have to find him because he punched Michael," Jackie said, "And not a normal frog on the shoulder. Steven actually punched him across the face."

"You saw Hyde punch Kelso?" Donna questioned, shocked by what she had heard. Sure the two burned and teased each other constantly, with Hyde doing most of the burning. They even frogged each other from time to time. But they never actually punched each other, especially in the face.

"Well, I didn't actually see Steven punch Michael," Jackie began, "But, I did see Steven run up the stairs and get into his car and sped away. Then I ran into Eric and talked for a while. Then I went to the basement and found Michael sprawled on the ground out cold."

"Well how do you know that it was Hyde who knocked Kelso out?" Donna asked, still unwilling to believe that Hyde would intentionally hurt Kelso, "For all we know Kelso could have been trying out one of his bright ideas and knocked himself out."

"No, Michael told me that Steven had punched him," Jackie replied, "Then we talked and we officially broke up."

"Okay-what?" Donna asked, now in a state of great confusion, "First Hyde punches Kelso. Then you break up with Kelso. I hate to say it, but poor Kelso."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Donna," Jackie said when she realized that she had not told Donna everything that had happened over the past few days, "Michael cheated on me, again. Big surprise there, right?"

"Oh Jackie," Donna began to hug her.

"It's okay," Jackie said, glad she had a friend as caring as Donna, "It happened a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Donna asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, as weird as it seems, Steven was there with me when I saw Michael cheating on me again," Jackie began. Jackie got into how she had been looking for Kelso. She had asked Hyde and then found Donna and Eric in her car. Donna blushed slightly at this. Then Jackie told Donna how Hyde had volunteered to help her look for Kelso. They found him at a party, making out with another girl. Jackie said she had been frozen on the spot until Hyde pulled her away and drove her home. Then Jackie giddily retold how they had _romantically_ embraced each other in the rain. Donna had a feeling that Jackie was exaggerating on a few parts, but continued to listen silently with slight nods of the head.

Jackie reported more startling news saying that she had visited the pharmacy and found out that she could develop anemia because of a lack of iron. Again Donna felt a bit guilty for not realizing that Jackie seemed skinnier than normal. Jackie explained that her parents were gone and she didn't have much money. Then she said that Hyde had overheard because he had gone along with Eric to buy something. Probably the new Star Wars doll that he had been talking about, Donna thought. So Eric invited Jackie to dinner. Then she dreamily sighed and said that Hyde had walked her to the drugstore because it was dark and she had left her car there. More startling news: Someone had broken into Jackie's car and trashed it. So Hyde walked her home and she let him stay over for the night.

"No, not like that, Donna," Jackie said quickly, seeing the look on Donna's face, "He slept in a separate room. So to make a long story short, the next day, Steven went off to work and I found some money and bought some food, notice the grocery bags in my arms. Then I came here to tell him, but he was already running out the door. So I talked with Eric and went to the basement. Then-"

"Wait, Jackie, you and Eric having a civilized conversation?" Donna interrupted, "I just don't see it. What did you two talk about?"

"Kind of the same things that we're talking about right now," Jackie replied, "Except in a more condensed form and it focused mainly on me and Steven's friendship. It was kind of boring, just like now." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I found Michael unconscious," Jackie continued, "Then I helped him with his injuries. Then we came to the topic of why Steven had punched him. Inevitably, I told Michael that I had seen him cheating on me. So we talked things out like mature adults, and we broke up. The End."

"Wow, that was a lot of information," Donna said blinking, still taking in the last part.

"Yes, I know," Jackie agreed, "Can I go and find Steven now? Or do you have more questions?" Jackie gave Donna a look telling her that if Donna did have any questions, then she better ask them later.

"No, Jackie, I don't have anymore questions," Donna answered, "But, if you have anymore problems, you know I'll always be here for you."

"Yeah, I know that," Jackie said, "Thanks Donna." Jackie hugged her, and a few tears slid down her cheek. It's a good thing that I wore waterproof mascara today, Jackie thought. Donna wrapped her arms around Jackie. Sure, Jackie sometimes seemed that she didn't care about her problems and was obsessed with popularity and fashion. But Donna knew that it was just a mask to shield her vulnerability. And Donna thought maybe somebody else had recently learned this about Jackie, too.

"Oh, oh, girls," a familiar singsong voice broke through Donna and Jackie's thoughts. Both girls realized what image they might be giving to people if they saw what position they were in. They instantly pulled away from each other and looked away, pretending to be interested in something else.

"Hello girls!" Kitty came out from her kitchen. Both Jackie looked in her direction.

"Hello Mrs. Forman," both girls replied in unison, hoping that Kitty hadn't seen them hugging and gotten the wrong idea.

"Jackie, Donna, may I ask you two to do a really huge favor for me?" Kitty asked, folding her hands.

"Sure," Donna smiled.

"Okay," Jackie said a little slower. She really wanted to find Hyde, but Kitty had provided her with a meal the night before. And she wanted to repay Kitty because Jackie Burkhardt is in no way, shape, or form a freeloader. That, she thought, was for poor people. Then Jackie frowned. Who am I kidding, Jackie inwardly sighed, I'm practically poor myself.

----

Hyde finished driving down the mountain and pulled out onto the highway. The radio went on a commercial break. Hyde realized the grill advertisement was playing. He quickly turned the radio off.

"Damn grill," Hyde mumbled, "Damn American commercialism, killing our Founding Fathers and independence with grills and watermelon." Hyde shut up, realizing he had been muttering to himself like an old war-crazed veteran. Hyde continued down the highway. Of course, his thoughts turned to her. He had only seen her briefly today. Hyde wondered if she had stuck around and found Kelso unconscious. Hyde shook his head. This wasn't like him. Normally he didn't care about what people thought or did, especially Jackie. What had happened over the past few days? What had changed his feelings towards Jackie from barely coping with her presence to actually enjoying…Sometimes, Hyde thought quickly, sometimes I enjoy her company. He had a hard time convincing himself. He should have never volunteered to drive her to that party.

By now Hyde was turning down the Formans' road. Jackie probably had left already. He had spent almost forty minutes away from the basement. Hyde pulled into the Formans' driveway and parked his car. He jumped out and locked it. Hyde inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He had to let all anger towards Kelso go for the moment, or he might say something stupid or rude to someone. He walked through the kitchen door. The only person in the vicinity was Kitty scrubbing vigorously on her countertop.

"Hello, Steven, happy to see you home," Kitty said without looking up. She had heard his car pull in the driveway. Kitty knew it was Hyde's because Red was in the living room watching a television show and Eric wouldn't be home for at least another hour.

"Hey Mrs. Forman," Hyde returned the greeting while the smell of T-bone steak and mashed potatoes reached his nostrils. Mrs. Forman must be on an especially good mood today. She always was when she made steak.

"So…" Hyde said looking around, "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, well, Red is in the family room," Kitty answered, while adding some butter to the mashed potatoes, "And Eric, Donna, and Jackie are over at the church." Hyde must not be hearing correctly. Forman was willingly at church, especially on a weekday. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Umm, Mrs. Forman," Hyde leaned on the counter," Why are they at the church?" Well, at least her knew where Jackie ran off.

"Eric drove the two girls over to the church," Kitty answered, "I asked Donna and Jackie to help with the Christmas in July program, and Eric is bringing canned goods and old toys to donate for it."

"Wait, isn't it called Christmas in April," Hyde asked, surprised he even knew what that was, "And did Jackie and Donna go with Eric to help him carry the stuff because it might be a little too heavy for him?" Hyde inwardly smirked at his burn and the funny image of Eric trying to lift a teddy bear. Kitty put her hands on her hips.

"No, Steven, silly," Kitty smiled, "Donna and Jackie are going to be the grown-up angels that help bring the children in. They'll stay on the stage with the children to give them comfort. Steven? Hello…" Kitty waved her hands in front of his face. Hyde was just staring at her.

"Sorry Mrs. Forman," Hyde blinked, "I was just a little um…surprised that Jackie and Donna are doing that…especially Jackie." How the hell did Kitty convince Jackie and Donna to be angels in a Christmas play, Hyde wondered, probably guilt, bribery, or blackmail.

"So is that all," Hyde asked wiping some smudge off his glasses.

"Ohh, I almost forgot," Kitty said, remembering something, "I think that Jackie girl was looking for you. When I asked her to do me a favor, she mumbled something about finding you before she agreed. I hope everything's alright." Concern filled Kitty's little beady eyes as she looked at Hyde.

"Oh," Hyde said, taking in the information, "No everything is fine. I'm gonna head over there and see what Jackie wanted. Thanks for telling me where everyone is, Mrs. Forman."

"No problem, Steven, dear," Kitty smiled, "At last you've talked to me for five minutes, unlike someone in the living room who won't even talk to me for one." That was Hyde's cue to leave. He did not want an update on what Red had done wrong this time.

"Well, thanks again, bye," Hyde said turning and walking down the driveway to his car.

"Bye, dear," Kitty watched Hyde retreat back to his car, knowing that when he'd asked where everyone was, he only wanted to know where Jackie was.

----

For the second time today, Hyde was driving in his car. The only difference this was that instead of running away from her, he was chasing her. He didn't know what was going on or why he was feeling like this. But he realized that he could not hide from his feelings forever. Man, I've been watching way too many soaps, Hyde thought. He was about two blocks away from the church. He was still very surprised that Donna and Jackie had agreed with Mrs. Forman. Well not so much Donna because she was dating Mrs. Forman's son. Mostly he was surprised by Jackie's willingness to help. Maybe she's changed…

Hyde pulled into a parking space and jumped out of his car. He began to walk fast, but then realized what he was doing. You are zen, Hyde reminded himself, you to do show eagerness. So Hyde slowed down and placed his hands in his pockets. He walked in a laid back way through the church door. He looked around. Hyde saw numerous children racing around. Some were playing, some were running, a few were doing what they were supposed to, but a lot of them were just standing still. God, these kids don't know what the heck they are doing here, Hyde thought, Their parents probably just dropped them off here like it was a daycare, only they don't have to pay. Hyde shook his head.

"Okay, kids, kids, hello?" Eric was feebly trying to control some boys who were running around him, "No, stop that! Don't grab this bag. This is for kids who don't have any toys," One of the kids took out an action figure, "Hey! Who put my new Star Wars action figure in this bag!" Eric cried, outraged. He took the bag and the action figure back and looked in it, "What the-!" These aren't old toys…these are my GI Joes and Star Wars stuff. Red!" The boys really wanted Eric's toys now, so they began to gang up on him, "No! These are mine! I bought them. Give-"

Hyde kind of felt sorry for Eric; a bunch of ten-year-olds were mugging him in a church. Okay no he didn't feel sorry for him. He was thoroughly enjoying this moment, but he wanted to talk to Eric. So he strode over there and decided to straighten things out.

"Yo, kids," Hyde said in a monotone voice, "Leave this shrimp alone. You don't want those toys. They suck. They're just like dolls. So go back to those adult angels because look they're hot. Don't tell me you're choosing dolls over hot babes." With that the boys ran off to look for Jackie and Donna. Eric was collecting his toys and mumbling to himself.

"Thanks Hyde," Eric said quietly.

"What'd ya say Forman?" Hyde said. Now he really wanted to savor this moment.

"I said thanks," Eric raised his voice, knowing exactly what Hyde was doing.

"No problem, doll-lover," Hyde smirked.

They are not doll, they're action-" Eric began, but was cut off from Hyde.

"Yeah okay, whatever, Forman," Hyde interrupted scanning the room, "Where are Donna and Jackie?"

They're over there," Eric said pointing in a direction, "Why did you send those boys over there? Now Donna is going to mobbed by ten-year-old perverts."

"Not all of them, Forman," Hyde corrected, "You're still here."

"Oh shut up, man," Eric replied rolling his eyes, "Did come here just to bother me?"

"No, that was just part of the reason," Hyde smiled, looking in the direction where Eric had pointed. He couldn't find Jackie. Eric followed his eyes and noticed where he was looking.

"What's the other reason, then" Eric asked, knowing the answer," Does it involve someone in the direction that you're looking. Is she short and loud? Does she have brunette hair and weird-colored eyes?"

"Hey, they're not weird, man," Hyde said not really paying attention to what came out of his mouth.

"What," Eric exclaimed, "Hyde, man, did you just defend Jackie."

"Huh," Hyde realized what he had said, "I didn't defend her…I, uh, defended her eyes."

"What a lame excuse, Hyde," Eric said triumphantly, "Her eyes are part of her."

"Whatever, man," Hyde replied, anger that Eric had outwitted him. The children began to move in straight lines towards the back of the church," Hey, look, they are actually in order."

"Oh, and just at the end of practice," Eric said, "Wait, they're going to change out of those angel outfits. They wouldn't stay in lines during practice, but they would stay in them to change. What a bunch of brats."

"C'mon, Forman," Hyde said, tired of his whining, "We would have done the same if our parents had forced us to go to this sort of thing." Eric nodded his head in agreement. Just then Donna came walking up to them, still in her angel outfit.

"Hey Eric," Donna said, giving Eric a quick kiss.

"Nice outfit, Donna," Hyde smirked. Her outfit was just a bit short at the bottom, and you could see some of her jeans. Donna noticed this.

"Shut up, Hyde," Donna rolled her eyes, "It is not my fault that they didn't have a bigger size."

"So where's Jackie," Hyde asked, instantly regretting it. Both Donna and Eric gave each other knowing looks. Hyde tried to cover up for his question, "I was just surprised that she follow you to complain about how she had to do this."

"Sure, Hyde," Donna replied, "And actually Jackie seemed more enthusiastic about this than I did. I guess she likes kids."

"That's weird I just don't see that," Eric said, "Unless she is trying to build an evil army of little Jackie's" A look of horror crossed his face at the thought. His suggestion was answered with a couple of shut ups. Eric pouted.

"Okay well I am going to change," Donna said, "See you in a bit." Donna whispered something in Eric's ear and left.

"What was that about?" Hyde asked, suspiciously.

"Hey Hyde, Donna and I want to be _alone_," Eric began, "But Jackie came with us, so she doesn't have a car. Could you give her a ride home so me and Donna can have some _alone_ time?"

"Gross, Forman," Hyde replied, "I get the idea, okay I'll do it. Just get out of my sight."

"Fine," Eric walked away, glad that his plan had worked.

Hyde turned and scanned the church for Jackie. Finally he spotted her. He walked toward her. Jackie's back was slightly turned and she standing by a stain glass window. Hyde could see her, but she couldn't see him because she was looking down at something. Hyde began to slow down and continued to look at her. Hyde realized that someone had left a radio on. It was probably the janitor's radio. It was playing the beginning of "Stairway to Heaven.

The sun was setting so the colors from the glass where shining directly on Jackie. She was still in her angel outfit, but he got a different feeling when he looked at her, than when he had looked at Donna in hers. Instead of laughing at how short it had been on Donna, Hyde stood in awe at how much of an angel Jackie really looked like. The sounds of the flute from the song played softly. The white of the outfit clashed beautifully with Jackie's ebony waves and soft skin.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed  
With a word she can get what she came for_

Jackie's halo glinted in the dying sun. The colors from the windows seemed to be moving because a tree outside was occasionally blown in front of the window. It looked exactly like a kaleidoscope in her eyes.

_Woe oh oh oh oh oh  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

Hyde heard a sniffle. He looked at Jackie's face. She wasn't crying. Suddenly Hyde realized why was looking down. In her arms was a crying child.

**Author's Note:** Again terribly sorry for the extremely long wait. I had a major writer's block, but now I think I know how I am going to end my story. Next chapter will have way more Jackie/Hyde action. Please read and review because they encourage me to write. I may be a slow updater, but I am going to finish this story. I am open to any suggestions.


End file.
